1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switch cells of the type having capabilities for opening and closing one or more electrical connections.
2. Background Art
A switch cell is an electrical device for opening and closing electrical connections. In general, the switch cell includes a top portion and a bottom portion, which are commonly referred to as an actuator and a base, respectively. The base includes contactors, and in some cases, other features for establishing an electrical connection, and the actuator includes an engagement arm, and in some cases other features, for actuating the contactor, such as for opening and closing an electrical connection.
The actuator and base are in some cases separately assembly such that the two halves are joined with a snap-fit or other engagement arrangement. This can be problematic as the components, such as the contactors and engagement arm, tend to be difficult to position when assembling the two halves. As such, what is needed is an improved switch cell that ameliorates the assembly problems associated with joining the two halves of the switch cell.